


Stratagem

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert Fics [37]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Stratagem: a plan or scheme, especially one used to outwit an opponent or achieve an end.Merman Adam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

"Captain! Siren on starboard side!" shouts one of JD's crew members as his tall ship sails passes the outcrop of rocks and rock pools.

The mysterious sea creature is contrasted to the dark rocks with pale freckled skin, long dark copper hair and a scaled lower half in turquoise with fins dipping into the white surf.

"That's no siren," JD says mesmerized.

An unexpected wave knocks JD off the deck and the fish-like human disappears under the blue waters. JD grabs a hold on one of the many ropes of rigging and swings to the wooden side of his ship. The tips of his boots gliding over the salt water. 

JD suddenly feels something pushing his feet upwards, helping him up. He looks to the helping hand, it's the merman silently pushing the captain up with slightly webbed hands.

Pulling himself up and against the ship's hull, 'walking' to the balaster. Once over the barrier JD looks back to his helper, taking note of the blue-gray eyes and about three short sliver chains around his neck.

JD notices his tri-corn hat floating on the waves which was probably knocked off his head amidst the action of accidentally going overboard. 

~

Months later JD returns with the same route of dangerous rocks and shallow waters. Waking to the unusual sound of his crew brimming with enthusiasm not about returning to dry land but to something tangled under a net amongst the various fish in spasms on the crowded deck.

Pushing his way through the small gathering shows two men holding a mermaid by its arms, head sagged down and covered with a shell decorated black hat. 

JD removes the hat, revealing that the long hair has now been trimmed to a wet quiff and a short beard grown. Lifting the head slowly shows burning blue eyes and even more dangling chains than JD could remember.

"Let him down," JD says sternly, giving his hat back to the pale being laying on the deck. Looking over the decks JD realises that they're far from the outcrops by now.

"Get a rowing boat here and fill it with sea water," JD says before going below deck.

Returning to his busy crew obtaining every bucket on-board and the small rowing boat safely making its way to the deck, JD gives the silent merman one of his shirts.

"To protect your skin from the sun,"

Slowly putting the garment on, after being cautious and not knowing how the shirt works the dampness from the freckled skin already causing the white shirt to become translucent.

Leaving the curious creature to examine the exuberant frills around the cuffs of the shirt JD goes in search for his own bucket.

~

"Do you have a name?" JD asks after helping himself to oatmeal and then offering the mysterious and curious being lounging in the row boat some too.

"Adam," comes the answer before a spoonful of the oatmeal is taken.

"I am taking you to port and then will return you to your rocks in a smaller ship,"

Adam hums in delight about the news of returning home and what he ate.

"All the other food items on board is persevered in salt and brine," JD smiles, "what do you usually eat?"

"Some seaweeds and kelps,"

~

When land was spotted in the late afternoon the crew grew festive and went as far as exploiting the remaining beer on-board.

Adam joins in the merry making by singing a few verses of the current shanty being sung.

Everybody goes silent for a beat until the fiddle player starts up again, everyone cheers and carries on singing.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam leaps into the water as soon as the small ship comes to a smooth halt.

JD is lifted to the cool waters by a row boat then stands up and observes Adam frolicking in his homeland.

Adam stops suddenly and a smirk appears on his slightly sun burnt face.

"Adam, no!" JD shouts as Adam pulls him under. JD pedals water to the surface. Once to the surface JD is startled by curious blue eyes staring at him.

Adam's webbed hands curl around the lapels of JD's coat, pulling him underwater yet again. JD was prepared for this dunking by taking a deep breath. Once under Adam holds JD's head in one hand and his cheek in the other, studying JD's scrunched up face.

Adam lightly traces over JD's closed eyes and moves in to plant onto JD's lips for a few seconds that went on longer every moment JD responded.

Adam releases his gentle clasp and allows JD to float to the top whilst Adam swims to the bottom of the deep.

JD gingerly touches his lips and finally opens his eyes.


End file.
